The Reason for the Break Up
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: What happened before the ship docked in Paris? Could there have been a reason Cody overreacted causing his and Bailey's break up? Read to find out. Cailey, RaiKim, and some Zack and Maya.
1. What Happen Before Paris?

Cody and Woodie are in their cabin on a Saturday night. Cody was working on his and Bailey's anniversary which they would be spending in Paris. Woodie was lying motionless on his bed, "I'm hungry," Woodie complained.

"Then go get something to eat," Cody said simply while still writing in his plan journal.

"Great idea!" Woodie said and left the cabin.

Cody waited a few seconds before putting his journal on his side table, "You can come out now," Cody said.

Suddenly a Brazilin boy in purple and gold robes came out of a gray and black blanket, "Raimundo?" Cody said turning to the Shoku Warrior, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to warn you," Raimundo said.

Cody's face became unusually serious, "What happened? What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"First things first," Raimundo said, "Do you have your Elemental Shen Gong Wu?"

Cody nodded and opened his drawer and removed his textbooks and pushed a small red button inside it revealing a small holding place where the Eye of Dashi laid. Cody took the Eye of Dashi and showed it to Raimundo, "Its right here," Cody said.

Raimundo nodded, "Good you're going to need it."

Cody became worried now, "Why?" Cody asked.

"The Heylin are much stronger now because of a Shen Gong Wu called Heylin Intensifier. It intensifies Heylin magic, making both Chase and Wuya almost unstoppable," Raimundo explained.

Cody nodded for Raimundo to continue, "Chase and Wuya have already destroyed the temple, Master Fung and the other monks, only me, Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Dojo survived and we fled so we could make some sort of plan.

"It was Omi who remembered the other Wudai Dragons, you know, Ben the Dragon of light, Roxy, the Dragon of Music, Cathy and Keith, the Dragons of Night and Day, and you, the Dragon of Lightning. I came to warn you, while Omi went to warn Ben, Clay went to warn Roxy, and Kimiko went to warn Cathy and Keith."

Cody nodded, "So what do you want me to do?" Cody asked.

"Right now, just be on the lookout and protect your friends and family," Raimundo said.

Cody nodded and put the Eye of Dashi back in its hidden case, "Got it," Cody said.

Raimundo nodded and pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws, "Golden Tiger Claws!" Raimundo yelled slashing the air making a purple portal.

Raimundo gave on last look at Cody before jumping in. Cody waited a few minutes before grabbing his plan journal and looking at what he'd written. Cody sighed and closed the book and put it in his dresser drawer, _'If I want to protect Bailey, I have to break up with her,'_ Cody conclude.

Suddenly Woodie came back in smiling, "Best third dinner I've ever had," Woodie said and fell on his bed.

Cody shook his head and turned out the lights and went to sleep.

**A/N Normally I do three reviews then I update, but because this is a crossover I'll just update whenever but I still want to know what you think R&R. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Suite Life on Deck.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Gang meets Rai and Kim

Chapter 1

Months Later After Paris…

Cody was folding towels on the Sky Deck and watching Bailey as she did her homework. Cody sighed and continued to fold his towels, _'It's for her own safety,' _Cody kept telling himself.

Bailey looked at Cody and smiled, and Cody smiled back. Suddenly Cody spotted Raimundo in normal clothing with Kimiko, the Dragon of Fire. Cody saw Mr. Moseby, "Mr. Moseby may I take my break now?" Cody asked his boss/friend.

Mr. Moseby looked at his watch and nodded, "Thank you," Cody said and motioned with his head for Raimundo and Kimiko to follow him. Cody entered the student cabin hallway with Raimundo and Kimiko close behind. Cody entered his room checking and making sure Woodie wasn't in before letting Raimundo and Kimiko in and locking the door, "What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"We failed," Raimundo said.

"What," Cody said shocked.

"We're the only three Dragons left Cody," Kimiko said fighting back tears.

Raimundo wrapped his arms around Kimiko trying to calm her while Cody sat on his bed with his head in his hands, "This can't be happening," Cody said.

"Well, look on the bright side," Raimundo said, "Because we're on a boat it'll take Chase and Wuya a while to find us."

Kimiko nodded and snuggled into Raimundo, "Right," Cody said and opened the Eye of Dashi's hiding place, "But if they do find us we'll be ready."

Raimundo and Kimiko smiled, "Now that's the Dragon of Lightning we remember," they said in unison making Cody smile.

Cody led Raimundo and Kimiko to Mr. Moseby's desk, "Mr. Moseby you have two more students," Cody stated.

"I do?" Mr. Moseby said looking at Raimundo and Kimiko, "Oh, hello, I'm Mr. Moseby and before you can attend this school I need to ask you a few questions."

Raimundo and Kimiko nodded so Mr. Moseby started asking, "Where were you born?"

"Brazil," Raimundo said.

"Japan," Kimiko answered.

Mr. Moseby nodded and typed it in the computer, "Names please."

"Raimundo."

"Kimiko."

"Alright, where were you before you came here?"

"China," Raimundo and Kimiko said in unison.

"Okay, well here are your manuals, classes start tomorrow at 8:00am don't be late. Raimundo you will be staying with Zack Martian, and Kimiko you'll be staying with Maya. Cody will introduce you to them and curfew is 9:00pm sharp. Have a wonderful day."

Cody led Raimundo and Kimiko to the Sky Deck were they found Zack, Maya, Woodie, London, and Bailey sitting at a table, "Hi guys," Cody said.

"Hi Cody," they said, "Who are your new friends?" Maya asked.

"This is Raimundo and Kimiko," Cody said, "Raimundo this is my brother Zack and your new roommate."

"So you're Zack," Raimundo said, "Cody told me about you, and let me say your pranks are weak."

"What!" Zack said, "How is anything better than putting bubbles in the ship's foghorn?"

Raimundo smiled, "Replacing a girl's fake hair dye with real hair dye," Raimundo said.

"I'm still trying to get red out of my hair thank you very much," Kimiko said.

Zack burst out laughing, "That is better, I'm going to have to try that," Zack said.

"If you try it on me we're so over do you hear me?" Maya said.

"Kimiko this is Maya your new roommate," Cody introduced.

"Hi, wait London?" Kimiko said.

"Do I know you?" London said.

Kimiko smiled, "It's me Kimiko Tohomiko."

"Wait, you're the one who went to China," London said.

Kimiko nodded, "And you met him there?" London said gesturing to Raimundo.

Kimiko nodded, "Where can I get me one?" London asked.

"Try Brazil," Raimundo said.

"Bad choice of words," everyone said.

"Okay!" London said.

"She's seriously going to do it?" Raimundo asked.

"She's going to get on her private jet and be there by tomorrow," Bailey said.

"Oh, my bad," Raimundo said.

"I'm Bailey by the way," Bailey introduced.

"And I'm Woodie," Woodie said stuffing his face with chips.

"His like Clay only with junk food instead of meat," Raimundo said.

Cody chuckled quietly knowing he'd be the only one to get it. Curfew soon came and Maya and Zack showed Raimundo and Kimiko to the rooms, but even though it was a happy time Raimundo, Kimiko, and Cody knew better.

**A/N I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Suite Life on Deck. R&R.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Break Up Stories

Chapter 2

Cody woke up and found Woodie still asleep. Cody shook his head and got out of bed and got ready for the day. Cody put on a yellow T-shirt with blue jeans and yellow tennis shoes. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Cody opened the door and found Raimundo and Kimiko standing there, "Hi guys," Cody said, "What's up?"

"Zack and Maya are still asleep and we have no idea where breakfast is," Raimundo said.

Cody chuckled, "The one bad thing about the temple is you're so use to getting up easy it's not even funny," Cody said.

Raimundo and Kimiko chuckled too, "Come on it's this way," Cody said closing his door and leading them down the hallway.

Raimundo, Kimiko, and Cody got their breakfast then found a table far away from the other tables so they could talk. When they sat down Raimundo asked Cody, "So, is Bailey your girlfriend?"

"She was," Cody said looking down, "But I broke up with her so she wouldn't be put in danger."

"Oh," Kimiko said, "That's the sweetest thing, even if she doesn't know about it."

"Well it kind of gets worse," Cody said, "We were docked in Paris on our 1 year anniversary."

"Oh," Raimundo and Kimiko said in unison, "Ouch."

"Yeah," Cody said and continued to eat.

Suddenly Bailey came over smiling, "Hey guys," Bailey said.

"Hi," Raimundo, Kimiko, and Cody said.

Bailey took a seat beside Cody and Cody just continued to eat trying not to look at Bailey, "So," Bailey said, "How do you two know Cody?"

Raimundo, Kimiko, and Cody stopped eating, "Uh," Raimundo and Kimiko said in unison.

Bailey blinked, "Um," Cody said, "I went to China once for 2 years to study an old temple with them," Cody said telling half the truth.

"Yeah," Raimundo and Kimiko said.

"Oh," Bailey said, "Sounds fun."

Raimundo, Kimiko, and Cody chuckled quietly, "Yeah fun," they said, "I have to get to class," Cody said getting up from the table.

"Okay, bye," Bailey said.

Bailey continued to eat in silence with Raimundo and Kimiko. Bailey sighed, "What's wrong?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know," Bailey said, "Did Cody tell you how he broke up with me?"

"No but he told us when and where," Raimundo said.

"He overreacted," Bailey said, "I saw him with London and thought he was cheating on me so I went to this French boy I met there and he comforted me. But apparently Cody saw and overreacted, he usually doesn't do that, so why would he do it then?"

Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other guiltily, "Who knows," Kimiko said.

Kimiko looked in Bailey's eyes and sadness and love in them, _'She's still in love with him, maybe even more than before,'_ Kimiko realized, "Um, Bailey," Kimiko said, "We're going to go and get to know the boat."

"Okay," Bailey said forcing a smile, "It was nice talking to you."

"You too," Kimiko said pulling Raimundo up.

"Ow, girl watch it," Raimundo said.

"Sorry," Kimiko said.

"What's wrong?" Raimundo asked.

"Remember how I said I could read people's eyes?" Kimiko said.

Raimundo nodded, "Well Bailey is still in love with Cody," Kimiko said.

Raimundo's face went from his normal Raimundo face to his serious leader face, "This could be a problem," Raimundo said.

**A/N I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Suite Life on Deck. Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 3 Chase and Wuya on Deck

Chapter 3

Zack, Maya, Woodie, Bailey, London, and Mr. Moseby were on the Sky Deck sitting at the Juice Bar talking, "Zack," Bailey said, "Did Cody ever go to China?"

Zack thought for a minute, "Yeah," Zack said, "For 2 years, when we were just ending middle school. Why?"

"Just wondering, because that's what Cody told me how he met Raimundo and Kimiko," Bailey said.

"I still can't believe Daddy didn't let me go to Brazil," London pouted.

"You have school London," Mr. Moseby said.

London sighed, "Stupid Sea School."

Suddenly Chase and Wuya arrive on the Sky Deck, "Oh new passengers I'll be back," Mr. Moseby said getting up and walking to Chase and Wuya, "Welcome aboard, I'm Mr. Moseby how may I help you?" Mr. Moseby said smiling.

Chase and Wuya turned to Mr. Moseby, "Wuya," Chase said.

Wuya's hands started to glow a green aura and shot green magic at Mr. Moseby, "Ah!" Mr. Moseby screamed running back to the Juice Bar.

Everyone on the Sky Deck started running away, but Wuya put up a wall of magic so Mr. Moseby, Maya, Zack, Woodie, London, and Bailey couldn't, "Behind the Juice Bar!" Chase yelled at them.

Mr. Moseby, London, Zack, Maya, Woodie, and Bailey did as they were told mostly out of fear. Maya held onto Zack for dear life and Zack held her close. Chase and Wuya, who still had magic around her hands, slowly came up to the Juice Bar, "Where are they?" Chase asked dangerously.

The six captives looked at each other and didn't say anything. Wuya fired her magic right above their heads causing them to scream, "We don't know who you're talking about!" Maya yelled holding onto her boyfriend tighter.

Chase growled and the six captives watched as Chase eyes shrank and became a dragon, "Ah!" they yelled terrified.

The now dragon Chase grabbed Bailey by her wrist causing her to scream. Chase pulled her close to his face, "Where is your boyfriend?" Chase said in his dragon voice.

"I-I-I don't h-h-have one," Bailey managed to get out despite her fear.

Chase growled again, "Liar!" Chase yelled throwing Bailey across the Sky Deck.

Bailey slid across the floor and ran into a table causing her to yell out in pain, "Bailey!" the five behind the Juice Bar yelled and tried to get to her only to be stopped by Wuya.

Chase slowly went up to Bailey again who was holding her arm in pain, "I'll ask you again girl," Chase said, "Where is your boyfriend?"

"I told you-Ah!" Bailey yelled as she was grabbed by the neck.

"Enough of your lies!" Chase said tighten his grip on Bailey's neck.

Bailey struggled to get free so she could breathe again. Chase was smiling at this point until, "Hey!" three voices yelled.

Chase, Wuya, and the others turned and saw Cody, Raimundo, and Kimiko on top of the stairs, "Finally," Chase said dropping Bailey.

**A/N Cliff Hanger! R&R I don't won Xiaolin Showdown or Suite Life on Deck.**


	5. Chapter 4 Heylin VS Xiaolin Dragons

Chapter 4

"What do you want Chase?" Cody yelled.

Chase just smiles, "Wouldn't you like to know, Wuya now!" Chase said.

Wuya fires her magic at the three standing on the stairs, "No!" the six captives yelled.

Cody, Raimundo, and Kimiko dodge the blast easily and slide down the rail. They did two flips when they reached the end and landed perfectly on their feet, "What!" their friends yelled, "Since when could he do that!" Zack yelled.

"Apparently you don't know your brother like you thought you did," Chase said firing his Heylin magic at the Dragons.

They flipped over it and landed once again on their feet. Cody pulled out the Eye of Dashi, Rai the Sword of the Storm, and Kimiko the Star Hanabi, "Eye of Dashi—Lightning!" Cody yelled making a bolt of lightning come out and hit Chase square in the chest.

"Sword of the Storm—Wind!" Raimundo yelled twisting the sword causing Wuya to be blown into Chase.

"Star Hanabi—Fire!" Kimiko yelled making a blast of fire knock both Chase and Wuya into a wall.

Raimundo and Kimiko went to check on their friends behind the Juice Bar while Cody ran to Bailey, "Bailey, are you alright?" Cody asked.

"I think-ow!" Bailey said when she tried to mover her arm.

"Bailey!" Cody said worried.

"My arm," Bailey said.

Cody looked at it and growled, "I'm going to kill Chase," Cody said.

"Cody what's going on?" Bailey asked.

"I'll explain later," Cody said and helped Bailey up, "But right now-Ah!" Cody yelled when Raimundo and Kimiko were thrown into him and sent him flying into a wall, "Cody!" Bailey yells but is shortly grabbed by Chase by her neck, "Ah!"

"No!" Cody yells, "Let her go!"

"I will if you three come with me to my castle and stay there until you rot," Chase said.

"No," Bailey manages to get out.

"Quiet you," Wuya said putting her magic filled hand under Bailey's chin.

Cody closed his eyes and slowly stood up. Raimundo and Kimiko looked at him shocked, thinking he was going to take Chase's offer. Cody opened his eyes and they flashed a yellow color before going back to normal. Raimundo and Kimiko were the only ones to see this and smiled and stood up with him, "Bad move Chase," Raimundo said.

"Yeah," Kimiko said, "You seem to forget Cody is more powerful when he's angry."

Chase turned to Cody who looked unusually serious, "Wudai Sun Lightning!" Cody yelled shooting a lightning bolt from his hands.

Chase and Wuya were thrown across the room causing Bailey to fall to the ground, "What!" everyone, but Chase, Wuya, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Cody yelled.

Chase and Wuya got up and found Cody, Raimundo, and Kimiko standing in a line in their fighting stances. Chase and Wuya charged at Cody, Raimundo, and Kimiko, but they easily flipped out of the way and landed on three separate tables without breaking them, "Bailey you and the others need to get out of here now," Cody said seriously.

"But Cody-" everyone tried to say.

"Go!" Cody, Raimundo, and Kimiko yelled.

They left, but stayed in the far hallway so they could see what was happening. Chase and Wuya came closer to them, "Shoku Storm Wind!" Raimundo yelled.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko yelled.

"Wudai Sun Lightning!" Cody yelled.

"Heylin Intensifier!" Chase and Wuya yelled in unison.

The Heylin magic and the Dragon elements were at even until Raimundo, Kimiko, and Cody yelled, "Xiaolin Elements Blast!"

"What!" Chase and Wuya yelled when they said it.

There was a blast of white light which blinded the six observers. When the light disappeared Cody, Raimundo, and Kimiko were panting, "Cody!" Bailey and Zack yelled in unison.

Zack and Bailey ran to Cody while everyone else ran to Raimundo and Kimiko, but before they could reach them they passed out.

**A/N Battle over. And for those of you who may be confused Chase and Wuya were destroyed. R&R. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Suite Life on Deck.**


	6. Chapter 5 All is as it Should Be

Chapter 5

Cody, Raimundo, and Kimiko open their eyes and find themselves in the informatory, "What?" the three say in unison.

"Cody!" Bailey said happily.

The three Dragons turned and saw Zack, Maya, Mr. Moseby, London, Woodie, and Bailey in a cast, "Bailey!" Cody said worriedly.

"I'm fine Cody," Bailey said, "But you guys aren't."

"We could tell," Raimundo said.

"What just happened bro?" Zack asked, "How'd you shoot lightning?"

Cody sighed and turned to Raimundo, "Go ahead the only Heylin left is Jack," Raimundo chuckled, "If you can even call him Heylin."

Cody and Kimiko chuckled then all three of them sat up and began to explain about what Xiaolin Dragons were, what Cody was really doing in China, what the Heylin were, what Shen Gong Wu were, and finally why Cody broke up with Bailey, "You mean, you overreacted on purpose?" Bailey asked when they finished.

Cody nodded, "It was the only way to protect you, but I guess it really wasn't," Cody said.

Bailey had tears in her eyes and hugged Cody with her one good arm. Cody was caught off guard but hugged her back anyway. When Bailey broke away she still had tears in her eyes, "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard of Cody," Bailey said, "But you could have waited till after our anniversary."

"Yeah, not one of my brighter moments," Cody said.

Bailey smiled and kissed his cheek making Cody smile, "So can we get back together now, or is there any other danger you need to "protect" me from?" Bailey asked.

Cody smiled, "The only danger I need to "protect" you from is Zack's room," Cody said.

"That reminds me," Raimundo said, "I need to switch rooms with Woodie that room is a living dump."

Everybody laughed then left so Cody, Raimundo, and Kimiko could get some sleep. Kimiko went over to Raimundo's bed and snuggled into him then fell asleep along with Raimundo and Cody.

**A/N That's the end hope you liked it. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Suite Life on Deck.**


End file.
